


Sen na jawie

by Avdotia



Series: #sławaprzybyszewska [18]
Category: French Revolution RPF, Sprawa Dantona | The Danton Case - Przybyszewska, Thermidor - Przybyszewska
Genre: Poetry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avdotia/pseuds/Avdotia
Summary: BILLAUD Nie chciałem cię dotknąć, Robespierre.Stanisława PrzybyszewskaThermidor
Series: #sławaprzybyszewska [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385452
Kudos: 1





	Sen na jawie

**Author's Note:**

> BILLAUD Nie chciałem cię dotknąć, Robespierre.  
> Stanisława Przybyszewska _Thermidor_

Czasem marzę, że ktoś  
Bohatersko uratował pana,  
Lecząc naród, w ktorym rana  
Moją zadana ręką. Dość

Mi spojrzeć wokół, aby pojąć:  
Rewolucja swoje dzieci pożre,  
Ku przepaści popędzi na oślep,  
A nas tyran nie okryje zbroją 

Bezpieczeństwa, bom go zgładził.  
Mogliśmy odetchnąć w niewoli,  
Lecz duch ludzki więcej nie pozwoli  
By go tłamsić bezkarnie. Radzi

Byśmy zwyciężyć na przekór  
Godności, co drzemie w człowieku.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm więcej czasu poświęcam na zastanowienie się nad tym, tym mocniej dochodzę do przekonania, że Billaud jest po Saint-Justcie najciekawiej opracowanym przez Przybyszewską bohaterem.


End file.
